ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother's Day and the Drawing of Mother
'Mother's Day and the Drawing of Mother '''is episode 15 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 66 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Shiori and her father pray at her mothers grave. Summary Shiori is upset as mothers day rolls along, but she finds an unexpected friend who helps her. '' Recap At school the discussion of what to make during art class comes up and Tamaki mentions that since Mothers Day is approaching, they should make something in relation to their mothers. Seki-sensei likes the idea and agrees, although she can see a few students seem uncomfortable. But she believes this may beneficial and hopes they will understand. However, as the class goes on Yada refuses to draw anything, and he notices that Shiori isn't either. Meanwhile, Hazuki tries to compliment Doremi's bad picture as Onpu compliments Aiko's painting. Seki-sensei walks around the class when she notices a few of the students arent working. Yada takes the red paint and uses it to make an offensive gesture before storming out of class, and Seki follows him to ask him if he's okay and why he did this. He just brings up Shiori's mother and asks her why she is making them do this, then walks away refusing to speak to her. At the maho-do, the girls are discussing what happened and Hazuki explains to everyone that Yada's mother was killed in a car accident when they were in kindergarten. Since then his father remarried, and she recalls seeing his new mother at Parents Day, and when they went shopping together. The girls wonder if maybe Yada doesn't get along with her, given his behavior- but their discussion is cut short by Majorika, who tells them that she bought a lot of carnations and she is sure that they can make a lot of money off of them, so the girls need to sell them no matter what. Suddenly, Doremi notices Aiko seems upset and when she goes to question this, Aiko says she's fine. She asks why children without mothers wear white carnations while everyone else gets red, and Lala explains that it's a tradition in foreign countries to send the deceased white carnations. Aiko says she is fine with red carnations and walks off to do some thinking. The following day, Shiori's father drops her off near the Oozumi Hospital sign. She runs off to Misora Park and happens to find Yada, and they relate over their hatred for the holiday. Unknown to them, Onpu happens to see them as her car drives by, and while she says nothing she keeps it in mind as second period begins. When given a chance she informs the girls about it, but the SOS wonder if they are on a secret date, leading Hazuki to tell them off, making them wonder if she's jealous. Seki scolds everyone for the commotion, and because they are worried the girls make an excuse to leave and with their Yousei's help they have them transform into them and leave. Yada and Shiori continue to discuss Mother's Day when Shiori goes on to mention how she hates to be pitied and comforted by others, because it makes her fee lworse. Yada agrees and says that Seki should have been more aware of how painful this would be for them. They are shocked when she suddenly shows up to confront them, and the girls take shelter in some nearby bushes. Seki apologizes for what happened and explains that her intentions weren't to make them feel pain or hurt by this. In hopes of getting them to feel better she brings up how she had to go through this every Fathers Day, as he died when she was really little. Like them, she tried to force herself to be fine with it but sometimes it was really hard, and even to this day she finds it tough- she also recalls how because she did not have a father, she was rejected to be a private school teacher; something both children agree with her to be stupid. However, she says some places are like that. She understands how they feel, but she doesn't believe feeling sorry for themselves is helping either; she also points out how sad their mothers must feel in heaven for seeing they are depressed, they would want Yada and Shiori to show them how well they are doing. As Shiori starts to think this over, her father and Yada's mother show up. They voice their concern over them and Seki promises to fill them in on what happened later. She then calls out to the girls, who have changed back into normal and hesitantly come out of ther hiding spot. Something dons on Hazuki just then, and she points out that Yada acted the way he did to help Shiori, and Shiori confesses that while she hasn't forgotten her mother, its hard to remember everything from so long back. She feels sad realizing she will one day entirely forget her mother, and her dad apologizes for not helping Shiori to the full-extent that he could have been, but she claims not be angry because she knew he was trying to help her. could have, but she isn't angry with him since she knew he was trying to help her some how. Meanwhile, Yada tries to deny that he is happy his worried mother came to look for him. To the point that he gets too flustered and runs off again, and as they realizes he is happy she cares about him, they share a laugh. Eventually the sun bgins to set, and Aiko is shown to write a letter to her mom as she watches over Hana-chan. She refuses to show the others what she wrote, and the girls are soon yelled at by Majorika to finish preparing for tomorrow. When Mother's Day comes along the girls get a lot of customers just as Majorika hoped, but the girls are surprised when Yada shows up to request some; but he's not sure how to go about it as buying one of each seems weird. Hazuki helps him by showing him a pot of Petunias and he decides to purchase them. After everyone leaves, Shiori comes to ask for a white carnation, but the ojamajo believe they have a more suitable present instead and they run off to fetch it. They go to the Maho-do back yard and transform, then cast Magical Stage on a flower known as ''Edelweiss, to make something very magical happen. Then they give the flowers to Shiori a moment later. After work the girls also give their mothers their gifts, including the flustered Yada who leaves after his mom thanks him. Aiko uses magic to give her mom a red carnation and the letter, Onpu bonds with her mom, Hazuki enjoys dinner with her family, and Haruka happily hugs Doremi and Pop. For her own gift, Shiori and her Father go to pray at the Cemetery. As they do, the magic from the Edelweiss goes off and to her surprise, Shiori is able to see her mother's figure for a moment, and she and her father are very happy. Spells *Please let Shiori-chan see her mother's face Major Events *This is the first episode hinting at Shiori and Yada's friendship. *This episode reveals that Yada's birth mother was killed when he was little, along with the fact that his father has remarried. *Seki-Sensei reveals her father passed away when she was younger. Errors *As the girls are painting, Hazuki and Doremi's color palettes lack some of the colors that are shown in their pictures, and the colors do not look mixed. *As the yousei come out of their crystal balls, Hazuki's is darker in color than usual. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes